Family Bonding
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: AU, naturally. Sirius and Matt and Alex bond, which means they cause general mayhem, of course.


Title: Family Bonding

Summary: AU, naturally. Sirius and Matt and Alex bond, which means they cause general mayhem, of course.

Much thanks to me bestest buddy, the7bells, for the help. Don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or not, though. So, I'd figure I'd leave it on a cliffy-note and let you guys decide.

Sirius started at his three-year-old twins, who grinned happily back. "So, what are we doing today, Daddy?" Matt asked sweetly.

"Harass Uncle Moony?"Alex asked with a giggle.

"No, let's leave Uncle Moony alone today." Sirius grinned back. "I was thinking maybe dying Mummy's hair, for starters."

"What color? What color?" Matt asked, bouncing on the bed.

"I was going to let you two pick." Sirius said, his grin getting wider by the second.

"Blue!" Alex said.

Matt immediately countered with, "No! Green!"

"How about... blonde?" Sirius suggested, pulling a bottle of peroxide out from under the bed.

The twins grinned just as mischievously as their father as the three crept downstairs, where Gen was talking with Lily and Rosie sat, innocently playing with her dolls. "What have you three got planned?" Gen demanded immediately.

"Nothing." Sirius said sweetly, putting the bottle of peroxide behind his back.

Gen stared at him for a second, then turned her attention back on Lily.

Sirius magically uncorked the peroxide and swiftly dumped it over Gen's head, not caring if it went on evenly. Before she could grab her wand, he rubbed it in and raced off, Matt and Alex following him, giggling madly.

A few minutes later, Gen was staring into the mirror in the hall, on the verge of tears. Lily was trying not to laugh and was patting her arm gently. "Aw, Gen, you can fix that. Don't worry."

Gen's hair was now nearly bleach blonde, with several thick, black strands striped in it. "I'm going to kill him!" she wailed.

"Don't do it in front of the kids." Lily smiled, flicking her wand and returning Gen's hair to its normal black.

Gen smiled weakly. "Yeah, you've got a point, there."

Meanwhile, Sirius was upstairs, grinning at his sons. "That's my boys." he laughed. "Shame your mother's probably going to kill me for that."

"She won't kill you, Daddy." Alex smiled.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sirius asked.

"Because she loves you."

"And we won't let her." Matt added.

Sirius grinned. "Ah, just like your old man, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!" the twins chorused.

Rosie peeked her head in and said in a very soft voice, "Daddy, Mum's not too happy with you right now."

"When is she ever happy with me?" Sirius sighed, heading past Rosie, ruffling her hair. He headed downstairs, a bit relieved James had just arrived, and said, "Rosie says you're not happy with me, Gwendolyn? Is it true? Are you not happy?"

"No, I'm not!" she snapped.

Sirius grinned. Before he could say anything, there was a shriek from upstairs as Matt and Alex raced down the stairs and hid behind their father, glancing around nervously at their mother.

"What did you two do, now?" Gen groaned.

"Nothing!" Alex said innocently while Matt stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. "We just borrowed Daddy's wand for a minute."

"You two know you're not supposed to do magic!" Sirius scolded, trying not to grin. "What did you do?"

"We turned Rosie's doll into a rodent, is all."

Sirius and James glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. "Good one, boys." Sirius smirked.

"It – is not – funny!" Gen snapped, heading upstairs.

"No, it's not, James." Lily said, frowning at him.

"Aw, Lily, they were just having fun!" James grinned at the twin, who smirked back.

Lily groaned and heading upstairs to comfort Rosie, who was very traumatized at that moment.

"You really think it was good?" Matt asked, grinning.

"Wickedly brilliant." James nodded. "Wish I had a little sister. I'd totally do something like that to her."

The twins snickered and looked at Sirius, who was looking a bit downhearted and muttered something to James, who nodded in agreement.

Matt and Alex shrugged, not caring. As long as their mum didn't make them apologize to Rosie, they'd be OK.

"He's rubbing off on my sons, Lily." Gen snapped. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Well, actually, they're his sons as much as yours, but, yeah, you've got a point."

Gen sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with THEM?" she asked.

"Not let them go to with us to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked with a small smile in Rosie's direction. She immediately smiled back at Lily.

"OK." Gen said with another sigh. "No matter how much they beg?"

"Right." Lily giggled.

The three headed downstairs and quickly grabbed their cloaks. "Where're you three going?" James asked sweetly.

"Hogsmeade." Gen said swiftly.

"Can we go, Mum?" Matt and Alex asked together. "Please?"

"Nope." Gen said, helping Rosie fasten her cloak. "You two can't go today."

"Aw, but Mum!"

"That's the worst punishment ever!"

Sirius chuckled. "Don't be so hard on the boys, Gwendolyn."

She frowned at him but said nothing. As soon as the women left, James glanced at the twins and said, "Let's make mischief!"


End file.
